clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Great Fire of the Plaza 2013
In September 2013, soon after the events of the Fair 2013, Larry had caused an unforgettable fire at the Plaza. Larry used arsenic mixed with desiel and put it in the piano in the Stage/Cinema. Later that day, during the performance of 'The Twelfth Fish: Ye Third Yonder Play' the fire broke loose. Eventually, the Stage exploded. 45 penguins were in the room at the time, with 32 in the audience. Only 8 survived. The Reviews Jjoeyxx, Walden0872, Gary and Saver23 survived the incident that caused by Larry, who also wrote his view! Here are their views from the disaster: Jjoeyxx's view of the accident: The exact date was the 29th September, and me and my nan were celebrating her birthday seeing her favourite play's sequel. After the first 30 mins I smelt the flames. I saw them a minute later bursting out of the piano. The pianist had no chance of survival, but we did. Gary and Narvy were behind us and they helped us out. The fire had been spreading. The whole stage was on fire! I feared for the actors and audience still in there. I could see my nan, Gary and Narvy and 4 other people had survived. The entire Plaza soon was in flames. PH was ignoring warnings from the EPF to not go into the Pet Shop to save puffles but she did. She came out with 114 puffles. The rest perished in the flames. Pizza Chefs were in big danger because the pizza kitchen was already really hot so it went into flames quickly. 192 penguin deaths, 23 puffle deaths and 3 crab deaths. Also the buildings and the trees all died. I cried for hours and hours to finally realise they all perished. It was so sad. 124 puffles and penguins and 2 crabs survived. I wrote this in memory of those who perished. :( Gary's view of the accident: According to my remarkable calculations my reviewing point of view of the incident that happened by the thing that is my brother was a very excitable story! In other words, my experience was exciting! I got a call earlier the night asking if I could come celebrate my friend Jjoeyxx's nan's birthday with him, his nan, Saver23, Secretbox12 (his test penguin) and Walden0872. His nan had a crush on me but she was 65 and I was 38! I invited Narvy over too because Larry strangely wasn't available. At approximately 8:13:13 (unlucky 13), smoke came from the piano. Soon the pianist stopped playing. We thought he was asleep but he was actually burnt by the fire in the piano and knocked unconsious by the smoke. At 8:30 when flames appeared burning the piano he went completely dead. The flames spread quickly and some in the audience were trapped and died. It was terrible. I rushed out with my friends and PH came with these load of puffles. I was shocked at the size of the fire and the ignorant fire service!!! The Pizza Parlour and Pet Shop went up in flames. I saw a fish in a bowl escape and a crab escape. Pizza chefs ran outside as I watched the fire grow. Stretchers came rushing in with bodies on them. I saw a young 5 year old child and tried to save her but the ignorant fire service were breaking speed limits, and ran her over and crashed in the forest!!! It was terrible. The next day I constructed blueprints of a new plaza. Walden0872's view of the accident: I was going to the Stage with my friend Jjoeyxx, his nan, and my orange puffle Carrot. Carrot had always hated plays because everything was so loud. I petted Carrot and said it would be all okay. Well, it was not. A few minutes into the show, Jjoeyxx and I saw the piano burst in flames. I saw shadows behind the curtain, and I knew I saw that shadow before: it was non other than Larry! I helped an actor out of the Stage. The next thing I knew, flames were everywhere! We all ran out and I saw PH running to the Pet Shop, and once she came out she had a crazy amount of puffles in her arms! But I saw PH scream loudly when she saw a pink puffle on fire. I courageously scooped it up and save the little puffle, which I then gave to PH. The Keeper of the Stage got out of the Stage, fortunately. Pizza chefs were running everywhere, throwing off their flaming chef hats. One firetruck crashed right into the Pizza Parlor, sending blackened pizza flying everywhere. As me, Carrot, and Jjoeyxx were fleeing into the the Town, Carrot was looking back. The Stage had exploded violently. I guess he did know nothing would be okay. When it was finally over, I went to where the Pet Shop used to be, and I gasped as I saw a little blue puffle, crying. The poor thing had scorch marks all over him. I gave it to my cousin, who successfully nursed him back to health. It was very scary and, at the same time, I was very proud for saving that Pink Puffle. Larry's view of the accident: OK. If you read this article, I was really the one who caused it! I was going to scare Gary out of the skin because he and Aunt Arctic sometimes teased me when I was a kid, not destroy the Plaza! This was also the time I was a villain for the very first time! In that exact date (September 29th, 2013), I sneaked to the Stage. I want this play to look like a little spooky by mixing the powder with the arsenic that was mixed with desiel and put it on the top of the piano. Not only that but I plotted revenge! After 15 minutes during the play, the fire came and went out in flames! I saw that the flames are in the piano and I quickly escaped from the Stage! I saw that PH was getting puffles to safety from the Pet Shop. The police got me just when the Stage blew up, making me want to d a little victory dance. This happend when I don't know the correct things. That is my view, but when the Plaza will be remodeled, I can do this trick again. It won't be a fire because I will do with the correct things from the Project Book. Survivors and Deaths After the accident the puffles, penguins and crabs in the Plaza were counted. Here is the chart: The penguin survivors were these penguins: *Jjoeyxx *Walden0872 *Gary *Narvy *Saver23 *JNannyxx (Jjoeyxx's Nan) *PH *Pet Shop Owner *Pet Shop Worker *Anna Zooks *Mumu *Biggy Wista *Larry (caught by police but escaped) *Countess Actor *Bard Actor *Court Jester Actor *Twelfth Fish Actor Note: The Fire Service were given a day off, probably the reason why Larry picked this day. Gallery Great Fire #1.jpg|The Stage interior at 8:29 p.m. Note: The Director in the high seats on the right. All Penguins Evacuated!.jpg|The inside of the stage at 8:50 when all penguins were evacuated. Note: Red Alarm Lights flash during an emergency. 5starpuffleshop.jpg|Gary and Narvy's blueprints for the new 5 star pet shop. The 5 puffles represemt 5 stars. Music The music is from the Super Hero Takeover. *Plaza *Pet Shop, Stage, and Pizza Parlor Category:Events Category:Disasters Category:Events in 2013 Category:2013